More Then Just Friends
by Zig's-girl235
Summary: WARNING: This is a slash! If you dont like slashes...dont read this! NE hoo! The pairing is MagnetZigzag. ---Im still alive!
1. Default Chapter

A:N: Warning: this is a SLASH! If you don't like slashes, leave NOW! You have been warned! If there are flames, i will roast marshmallows and sing campfire songs. Magnet/Zigzag...ENJOY!  
  
*~Magnet's POV~*  
  
I looked over at Zigzag. I've been doing that alot lately. Zigzag had his shirt off and was glistening in the sun. I wanted so bad to tell him how I feel, but I think he would hate me and never talk to me again. I decided it was worth a try. I would tell him today. If I don't, I will explode...but it will have to be later in the tent, alone, without any distractions.  
  
"Hey Zig?"  
  
Zigzag looked up from digging. "Yeah?" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, which left a dirt smear on his forehead.  
  
"Umm...can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah...sure. What about?"  
  
"Um...uhh...I'll tell ya later."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Zigzag shrugged and took a drink of his water.  
  
*~Zigzags POV~*  
  
'I wonder what Magnet has to tell me...*sigh* I guess I'll have to wait and find out.' Water trucks here. 'Good, I'm hungry!'  
  
*~Normal POV~*  
  
After Magnet was done digging, He walked back to D Tent. He passed Zigzag. "Hey Magnet! Hold up, I'm almost done." He measured his hole. "Done"  
  
"Um...can we talk now?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Sure, but first, can I go shower real quick? I'm startin to smell like Armpit." Zigzag laughed.  
  
Magnet laughed. "Sure, I'll meet ya in the tent."  
  
"K, C ya!" Zigzag waved and walked torwards the showers. Magnet walked to D tent thinking about how he was going to tell Zigzag. Magnet hopped on his cot, and it collapsed. He hit his head on the metal and was knocked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Should I continue? R&R. Tell me if I should continue or not! THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! I was bored so I decided to update. I dedicate this chappy to Calista Angora. She helped me get this account! YAY! She also encouraged me to continue. Thanks! Sorry the last chapter was so short...I will try to make this one longer. After all...this is my first fanfic. So be happy for me. LoL! On with the ficcage!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mr. Pendanski walked into D tent. "Stanley I have a letter for yo- Oh shit!" Pendanski ran to Magnet's limp body. He felt his pulse. His heart was beating. Mr. Pendanski dragged Magnet onto a cot next to the broken cot. The D tent boys walked in.  
  
"Yo mom, why is Magnet sleepin on Ziggy's cot?" X ray asked.  
  
"Ok, boys. I ordered some new cots, and they should be here in a week. Now take your cots and put them behind the tent. We don't want you to get knocked unconscious like Jose did."  
  
"But, where do we sleep?" Caveman asked.  
  
"You will sleep on the floor. Grab your bedding, put it on the floor, and take your cot and put it outside." Mr. Pendanski walked out of the tent. The boys surrounded Zigzags cot.  
  
"What's going on?" Zigzag walked to where the guys were. "What the hell?!" He pushed through them and knelt down next to Magnet. "Is he dead?!"  
  
"Naw, man...he's just...unconscious." Armpit answered.  
  
"Damn..." Zigzag muttered under his breath.  
  
"K give him some space...ya heard what Mom said, grab yer cots." X-ray threw his bedding on the floor.  
  
"What'd Mom say?" Zigzag was confused.  
  
"Oh...he said quote: 'Ok, boys. I ordered some new cots, and they should be here in a week. Now take your cots and put them behind the tent. We don't want you to get knocked unconscious like Jose did.' unquote." Squid said, in the fake voice that Pendanski uses when he talks. The other guys laugh.  
  
"K, whatever. Hold up a sec, Squid." He picked up Magnet and plopped him on Squid's cot. He laid his bedding on the floor and then put Magnet over his shoulder and onto the sheets. Zigzag put a blanket over him.  
  
He grabbed the cot and walked out of the tent. Squid shrugged and followed him with his own cot.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
D Tent was asleep, except Zigzag. Earlier, Zigzag had set out Magnet's bedding right next to him, so close, he could feel Magnets breath. Zigzag just couldn't sleep. He had other things on his mind. 'What did Magnet have to tell me earlier? God, that's gonna bug me!' Magnet stirred and groaned.  
  
"Magnet?" Zigzag rolled over to face him.  
  
"Ziggy?" Magnet opened his eyes, and blinked.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Yer awake!" Zigzag whispered. Magnet rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Magnet had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yer on the floor...I guess ya fell and your cot knocked you unconscious...so Mom's ordering new cots, which will be here in three days...and he wouldn't let us sleep in the old cots, since they're 'dangerous', so...we're sleepin on the floor." He took in a deep breath. Magnet raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, what did ya have to tell me earlier today?" Zigzag propped himself up on his elbows. Magnet's smile faded.  
  
"Oh...it's not important." Magnet said sitting up.  
  
"C'mon tell me, please?" He stuck his bottom lip out. "I won't tell nobody, Scouts honor." Zigzag put to fingers into the air.  
  
"You were never a boy scout, Zig." Magnet laughed.  
  
"So? C'mon tell me, pleeeease?" He stuck his lip out again.  
  
"Okay..." Then he mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Zigzag raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't make me say it again." Magnet whined.  
  
"No really...I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"Ok...I-I...like you, Zig. More than a friend...actually waaaaay more than a friend." He turned a dark red.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sorry...I shouldn't have told you...now you probably hate me..." Magnet rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
Now Zigzag couldn't sleep for sure. 'He really likes me... and I had given up all hope, too, but now he really likes me...and I like him back.' He lay there awake until the morning call.  
  
Zigzag got up, slipped on his boots and walked outside. He grabbed a honey tortilla and waited in line for a shovel. He grabbed a shovel and walked right into X-ray.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. He started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Zig, you okay?" X stopped Zigzag. He yawned.  
  
"Uh huh...just tired." He walked to where D Tent was supposed to dig.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The water truck pulled up. Squid walked to Zigzags hole and saw him sleeping, leaning on his shovel. "Zigzag, wake up buddy!" Zigzag didn't move. Squid sighed and yelled, "Fire!" Zigzag screamed and threw the rest of his water on Squid.  
  
"Thanks for the shower Zig." Squid said shaking the water out of his hair. Zigzag looked around being all paranoid.  
  
"Calm down Zig, there's no fire." X ray laughed. "You were sleeping."  
  
"I was?" Zigzag looked up at X-ray with dark rings under his eyes, which made him look like a raccoon. Squid nodded and offered a hand. Zigzag took it. They walked up to the line. X-ray and Squid took his place in line and Zigzag walked to the end behind Zero.  
  
Zero looked at him like he was crazy. "Hey, uh...Zig?" Caveman raised an eyebrow. "This is where your spot is." Caveman laughed and pulled him up to his spot.  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry." Zigzag mumbled.  
  
"It's alright." Caveman walked to his place in line, behind Magnet. Zigzag took his food and drink and walked back to his hole. Armpit walked up to him.  
  
"Here, take this." Armpit held out a Mountain Dew.  
  
"Thanks dude...where'd you get this, man?" He took a huge gulp.  
  
"Oh...stole it from Mr. Sir. I thought you might need some caffeine."  
  
"Thanks Pit. In ten minutes, you'll see me bouncing around like Rambo on steroids." Zigzag laughed. Armpit laughed and walked to X-ray's hole where the rest of the guys were talking. Magnet got up and started walking back to his own hole.  
  
"Hey, Magnet? Can I talk to you?" Magnet stopped and turned around. He nodded.  
  
"Just get it over with, already...tell me you hate me." Magnet looked down at his feet. Zigzag laughed.  
  
"I don't hate you, Magnet." He climbed out of the hole and sat down. He pats a spot next to him for Magnet to sit down. He sat.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No...I don't...actually; I really like you, Magnet."  
  
"Really?" He looked hopeful. Zigzag nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys! Come here!" Twitch yelled. They looked back at X-rays hole, and walked over to them. X-ray and Squid were arm wrestling.  
  
"They've been at it for a while." Caveman said. X-rays arm looked about ready to snap off. On Squid's neck, a vein looked like it could burst.  
  
"All right girl scouts! Back to digging those holes!" Mr. Sir yelled.  
  
"You got to go dig those holes," Zigzag sang. "With broken hands and withered souls, emancipated from all you know. You got to go dig those holes." D Tent just laughed.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Zigzag, Magnet, and Caveman were the only ones left digging. Caveman spat in his hole and walked in the direction of camp, dragging his shovel behind him.  
  
Zigzag climbed out of his hole, spat on it and walked to Magnets hole. "Hey Magnet." Zigzag sat on the edge of Magnets hole. He looked up startled, and then smiled when he realized it was Zigzag.  
  
"Hey Zig." Magnet measured his hole and sat next to Zigzag. "uh...Zig?"  
  
"Wha..." Magnet pressed his lips to his. Magnet pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry." He started to get up. Zigzag stopped him.  
  
"Don't be." He pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
AN: How is it? heehee the next chapter is up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi! I just felt like updating so...I am updating! Ya'll please review! I'm gonna cry if ya don't! I only got 3 so far. And that's Toby6 and Calista Angora! --- (My favorite ff.net author) Thank you! And I'm sorry Zigzag said in 3 days that the cots will arrive, I meant to write a week. Remember this is a slash tho! Why a slash u say? Cuz I felt like making one...that's why! I warned ya! Buh bye!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry." He started to get up. Zigzag stopped him.  
  
"Don't be." He pulled him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
They pulled away for air. "That was...wow." Magnet said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah." Zigzag replied.  
  
"Um...we should head back." Magnet said. "They're gonna wonder where we are."  
  
"Yeah." Zigzag stood up and offered a hand to Magnet. He took it. They walked back to camp in silence, other than the scraping of the shovels behind them.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
*~In the Mess Hall~*  
  
Magnet walked to where D tent was sitting. He sat next to Zigzag. Zigzag was talking about when he gets out of CGL. He winked at Magnet. Magnet was the only one who saw it. He smiled.  
  
"Yo, Magnet, what're you gonna do when you get outa this shit hole?" X-ray leaned forward. Magnet's smile faded.  
  
"I'm gonna go see my little sister...she's in a coma...my ma told me in her last letter." Magnet looked down.  
  
"Sorry, man. I didn't know." X-ray said.  
  
"It aiight...I can't do anything about it anyways." Magnet replied. Caveman pats him on the shoulder. Zigzag squeezed Magnets knee slightly, and looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Magnet got up, threw away his food and walked out.  
  
*~*outside*~*  
  
Magnet walked into D tent and sat on his bedding on the floor, blinking back the tears.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"José! José! Come see what I made for you!" 4 year old Gabriella ran up to 8 year old José (Magnet). Gabby grabbed José's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. On the refrigerator, was a picture of a tall scribble and a small scribble.  
  
"Happy Birthday José!" Gabriella hugged him as tight as she possibly could.  
  
"Thanks Gabby." He hugged her back.  
  
*~*Different Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what do you want for your birthday, Gabby?" 16 year old José asked 11 year old Gabriella. "You have to want something...I mean your birthday *is* tomorrow." José laughed. She thought a minute.  
  
"I want a puppy." Gabriella smiled. He laughed, and walked away. 'I could get her a puppy' Jose thought.  
  
"I'm going out! Bye!" He called to his mom. He walked to the pet store a few blocks away. He saw a collie puppy she might like. It cost $1000.00. "Damn." José muttered under his breath. He looked around and picked the lock to the cage. He hid the puppy in his hoodie sweatshirt pocket, and casually walked out.  
  
Before he could get outside, the puppy started barking. "Hey! Get back here!" The store clerk yelled. José started to run, but was tackled to the ground by a police officer. He grabbed the puppy and handcuffed José.  
  
*~*Departure*~*  
  
"But José! My birthday's today! You can't leave!" Gabby cried. José hugged Gabriella hard. He whispered, "I'm sorry...I love you Gabby and I always will. Don't forget me." He pulled away, but still held on to her shoulders. "I'll see you right when I get back...It wont be so long." A bus pulled up and honked. He kissed Gabriella on the cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you José." A tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away, and gave her a $20 dollar bill. "Happy Birthday." He hugged his mom and dad and walked onto the bus.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~End Flashback~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Magnet rolled over and sobbed in his pillow. "God, why did you have to do that to such a young girl? Why didn't you take me...huh? It shoulda been me in that car. And I didn't even get her a decent birthday present," He cried.  
  
"Magnet?"  
  
"Fuck off." Magnet cried into his pillow, not caring who it was. He felt someone sit down next to him. The person started rubbing Magnet's back. Magnet looked up. It was Zigzag.  
  
Zigzag smiled. A tear slid down Magnets face. Zigzag pulled him into a hug. Magnet relaxed, his breathing slowed down, and soon he was asleep in Zigzags embrace.  
  
*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Magnet woke up next to Zigzag on the floor. Magnet scooted closer to him. He accidentally bumped Zigzag's leg. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You okay?" Zigzag sat up.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess, but I feel like I'm gonna barf." Magnet held his stomach. Zigzag grabbed Magnet's hand and held it in his own.  
  
"I...I...gotta go!" Magnet ran out of the tent, in only boxers and a white t-shirt, holding his mouth. X-ray sat up and flicked on a flashlight.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked. His voice, filled with sleep.  
  
"Magnet didn't feel well, and I think he's barfing...I'll go see if he's ok." X-ray muffled a, "Mmmk," and lay back down. Zigzag ran out of D tent in only boxers.  
  
Magnet was next to the nearest hole, on his hands and knees. Sputtering, belching, and splattering were heard from that hole. Zigzag ran to Magnet and sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. About 5 minutes later, Magnet wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, gasping for air.  
  
Zigzag put his hand on Magnets back and led him to the tent. "Are you gonna be okay now?" Magnet nodded, and walked into the tent with Zigzag behind him.  
  
"Hey Magnet, you okay?" Caveman asked rubbing his eyes. Magnet nodded again. Zigzag said, "Just go back to sleep, okay Caveman?" He nodded and fell asleep.  
  
Magnet lied down on his blanket. Zigzag laid next to him. "You okay now?" A tear rolled down Magnet's cheek. Zigzag pulled Magnet closer and hugged him. "It's okay...just try and get some sleep, k?" Magnet whimpered and closed his eyes.  
  
Authors note: So...how'd u like it? I know I loved writing it! lol I'm watching Full House right now...well now I'm having kind of a writer's block...dunno wuts gonna happen next...if ya have ideas, e-mail me @doggi235@aol.com or IM me at doggi235...I need help!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey ppl! I am sort of at a writers block! But I am trying to do my best! I didn't want to keep my fans waiting! LOL Just playin! N E hoo, KEEP READIN! If the chapter is short, don't be mad...I am kind of at a writers block...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The trumpet played. Magnet rolled over, facing Squid. "Man, Magnet! You look like a ghost." Squid looked closer at Magnet's face. "Your pure white, man. You okay?" Squid popped a toothpick in his mouth. Magnet groaned, but sat up and slipped on his boots and waited for Zigzag.  
  
On the way to getting the shovels, Magnet tripped on a foot being held out. He flew to the ground. Zigzag helped him up and pushed the guy who tripped Magnet into a wall. It was Thlump. He just laughed.  
  
"Aww... Magnets wittle boyfriend gonna beat me up because he's too weak?" He laughed again. Zigzag's face got red and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He gripped Thlumps neck.  
  
"Take...that...back." He gripped tighter. X-ray ran up. "Hey, don't be squabbling up in here." He grabbed Zigzags hands and pulled, but they wouldn't budge. "C'mon man, cut it out." Thlump made gagging noises. Zigzag let go and walked to the shovels. Magnet followed. Zigzag grabbed a shovel and started digging.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, ya know" Magnet walked up behind him.  
  
"I know...it's just, he makes me so mad I can just...kill him." Zigzag dug harder and faster.  
  
"Why did you get mad just now?" Magnet asked. Zigzag stopped digging, and looked at Magnet.  
  
"He called you weak, Magnet. Weak. And you're not weak. That just made me more paranoid than I usually am." Zigzag shrugged. Magnet gave him a hug.  
  
"Ya'll aren't gettin' soft on us right?" Armpit looked at them weird. They jumped apart.  
  
"Naw man." Zigzag looked around getting paranoid. Everyone was staring at them, then shrugged and continued digging. Zigzag noticed Squid was still looking. It was a blank stare...no expression. Zigzag winked and laughed. Squid shook his head and started digging.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~Lunch~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~  
  
D tent grabbed their lunch and as usual, they went to X-ray's hole. Magnet walked over to Zigzag's hole. "Hey Ziggy." He jumped in the hole and sat next to him. Magnet leaned over and kissed Zigzag gently on the lips. Zigzag smiled and kissed back. They pulled apart when they heard laughing and footsteps coming closer.  
  
"We'll have time for that later." Zigzag laughed. Magnet smiled and gave Zigzag a quick kiss and climbed out of his hole.  
  
Twitch ran up to Magnet. "Hey Magnet, what do you get when you cross a shitsu and a bulldog?" Armpit and Caveman were snickering behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Magnet shifted his weight.  
  
"Bullshit!" The guys burst out laughing. Magnet smirked and walked to his hole, and jumped in. Armpit shrugged.  
  
Caveman just finished his hole. Magnet walked to Zigzag's hole and quietly climbed in. Zigzag was facing the other way putting finishing touches on his hole.  
  
Magnet put his hands around Zigzags eyes. "Guess who?" He removed his hands. Zigzag turned around, and smiled. He grabbed Magnets head from behind and closed the space in between them. Magnet slipped his tongue into Zigzag's mouth.  
  
"Oh god..." Zigzag pulled away and looked up. Squid was standing above them, with his mouth open. He turned and ran.  
  
"I gotta go talk to him." Zigzag gave Magnet a 5 second kiss and climbed out. He ran in the direction Squid went. Magnet sighed and leaned against the hole.  
  
Zigzag found Squid pacing back and forth between two holes. "Squid..." Zigzag bent over to catch his breath. He stood straight up again, standing at 6"3. Squid chewed on his toothpick.  
  
"What, are you done making out?" He bit down on his toothpick.  
  
"Squid, it wasn't like that."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what was it then Zigzag? Huh?"  
  
"Well—"  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
"You won't tell anyone about this right?" Zigzag looked around being paranoid again.  
  
"I guess not...but Zigzag?" Squid stopped him from walked away.  
  
"Wha—" Squid pressed his lips on Zigzags, and held his head there. To Squid's surprise he kissed back. Squid pulled away.  
  
"Thought so." Squid turned and walked in the direction of camp.  
  
"Shit." Zigzag muttered under his breath.  
  
A/N: Ha-ha! I think this is a cliffy. Not so sure. But I think so...Review! Heehee...I'm not really in a writers block anymore...but I do still need ideas! Please! Well I'm writing this at 10:45 on a school night, so I better be going to bed. I'm home schooled, so I get to wake up at around 7. ::yawn:: I'm going to bed...night everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys...I'm sad...this guy I like, Jorge, hasn't called me yet and my friend said he would. But I'm happy too because I saw him at Meijers yesterday! Wahoo! (I haven't seen Jorge, since before last summer. I am home schooled and he goes to my old school, which is close to my house.) I really hope he calls. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zigzag was walking back to camp dragging his feet. He walked into D Tent and saw Magnet leaning his head against the tent wall, sleeping. Zigzag smiled, and sat on his own bedding. Magnet muttered something in Spanish. Zigzag laughed quietly.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping!" Magnet stood up and almost fell back down again. Zigzag smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. Magnet looked around confused, and then sat down next to Zigzag. He lies down, and lay his head on Zigzag's lap.  
  
"Sup?" Zigzag stroked Magnet's head. Magnet mumbled, "Nothin...I just don't feel the greatest." Magnet lifted him up and kissed him.  
  
"Feel better?" Zigzag laughed.  
  
"I dunno...a little." Magnet smiled. Zigzag kissed him, again, and was pulling back but Magnet held his head there. Magnet slipped his tongue in Zigzags mouth. They heard something at the tent flap. Zigzag jumped back and fell onto Squid's blankets.  
  
There at the tent flap was Twitch. He was twitching like there was no tomorrow. "I-I-I..." Magnet stuttered. Zigzag's eyes were bulging out of his head, and his face was red. (AN: Heh heh...I am a poet and didn't even knoe it!)  
  
"Twitch, don't. Tell. Anyone." Zigzag commanded. Twitch looked at Magnet's scared face, to Zigzag's angry, embarrassed face suspiciously, and then nodded. He twitched then turned and walked out.  
  
"You okay?" Zigzag untangled himself from Squid's blanket. Magnet turned pale.  
  
"I'm gonna—" Before Magnet could finish his sentence, he barfed. Zigzag groaned, and pulled out a towel from his crate. He poured water on the towel and mopped up the mess.  
  
Magnet mumbled a, "Sorry," and lied back down.  
  
"It's okay...you're sick...being out here in the sun all day, I'd say you got sun poisoning." Zigzag finished wiping it up and poured more water on the towel, and some on the bedding. "You're not gonna sleep there tonight." Magnet nodded sleepily.  
  
"Here, come here." Zigzag motioned him over to his bed. Magnet scooted over. "You cold?" Magnet nodded. Zigzag covered him up with his blanket. Magnet sniffed Zigzag's pillow. It smelt like him. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Thanks Ziggy."  
  
Zig nodded, and whispered under his breath, "I love you." But Magnet was asleep. Zigzag sighed and stood up. He walked out of the tent and towards the wreck room. When Zigzag walked in, Twitch was playing pool. He looked up and started twitching uncontrollably. "What's da matter Twitch?" X-ray nudged him. Twitch flinched. X-ray looked up at Zigzag, and looked around.  
  
"Yo, Zig...Where's Magnet?" Zigzag glanced at Twitch.  
  
"Oh, um...he's not feeling well. He's sleeping..." Zigzag stuttered. X- ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay Zig? Damn...You're as jumpy as Twitch is." Zigzag nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna watch TV k?" X-ray opened his mouth to say something but Zigzag walked away. X shrugged and went back to playing pool.  
  
Zigzag sat on the floor below Squid, who was on the couch and turned on the TV. Squid chewed on his tooth pick nervously. "Hey Zig?" Squid touched Zigzag on the arm. He flinched, and turned around. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Uh...I guess." Squid jumped up and pulled Zigzag outside.  
  
AN: Sorry...gonna end here. I'm so tired, I can hardly keep my eyes open...I'm gonna go to bed. It's 10:37pm on a Sunday, so I'm beat. I'm going to sleep, and dream about Jorge. ::smiles:: Asta la bye bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys...I had a major writer's blockage!! But sorry if this chapter is 2 short...  
  
Dedication: Calista Angora...and to all of my awesome (sp?) reviewers!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Squid dragged Zigzag out of the wreck room, and pulled him behind it. "Zigzag?"  
  
Zigzag looked from his feet to Squids face. "Yeah?" Squid kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away.  
  
"Did you feel anything at all?" Squid looked at Zigzag's face for any reaction. Zigzag looked confused.  
  
"Uhh..." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Anything? Because, I felt a lot. Do you like Magnet in that way?" Squid was turning red. Zigzag nodded, blushed, and looked down.  
  
"'Yes' what? Yes that you like Magnet, or 'Yes' that you felt something?" Now Squid was getting confused.  
  
"Both." Zigzag whispered. He felt ashamed that he actually felt something from a kiss that was not from Magnet. Squid turned to normal color.  
  
"You...you felt something?" He pulled out a toothpick and put it in the corner of his mouth. Zigzag nodded his head and cleared his throat.  
  
"I just...I dunno."  
  
"Do you like me?" Squid looked around.  
  
"I...I like Magnet." Zigzag looked around paranoid. Squid sighed.  
  
"I know...but, do you like me?" Squid repeated.  
  
"Yes...No...Maybe. I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck. Squid's eyebrows rose expecting a better answer.  
  
"I...have to think about this." Zigzag kicked at the dirt. Squid nodded and walked away.  
  
"Dammit!" Zigzag silently cursed himself.  
  
Authors note: so sorry its short...it will have to do 4 now...i luv ya'll! ( 


	7. Authors Note :

Authors note: Hey ppl. I'm so sorry I haven't continued the story yet, but my computer crashed and all the documents were lost. Everything was GONE. And I have a HUGE writers block...so can someone help me write this? Plz? ::sigh:: Dis is gonna be a while. Later!

-Sami-


End file.
